


The Colors of a Shooting Star

by orphan_account



Series: Of the Stars [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blind Mabel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mabel-despite being blind-has always been able to see things in her mind, so when the colors that always kept the darkness of no eyesight away start receding naturally she wants to know why and how in the name of sprinkles she can stop it!OrA blind Mabel fic that shows a new side to the 'selfish' person we think we know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I came up with while reading a blind Dipper fic, I have honestly never believed Mabel was selfish, she risked losing her brothers friendship by rescuing Mermando, she tries to help Dipper and Ford whenever possible (unicorns) and if it lets her gain something too, even better. Even at the end of the show she's a teenage girl-probably going through the 'miracles' of puberty-and just found out her twin who she's probably never been away from for more than a day is leaving for a year at least, cut the poor girl some slack, we never get to see her side, only really the side where she's a selfish bitch. Also if you want to hear what I think Mabel would feel during this listen to 'What About Us' by P!nk.
> 
> Also I will change up timelines, events, ect. trying to keep it interesting! Enjoy! Remember, RealityisanIllusiontheUniverseisaHologramBuyGold BYYYYEEEE! :)

She was pretty sure that blind people say only darkness because if they saw anything else they would go cray cray.

She was also pretty sure that a blind person was _not_ supposed to see colors. Or be able to mentally draw sketches. Or to actually picture how a person looked. Or become an artist.

Mabel Pines didn't _look_ blind, far from it, her chocolate eyes were so vibrant one would have a hard time imagining she could ever possibly become blind, so no one thought it unusual for her to take art classes, not even her parents really remembered she was blind. She had the ability to describe things in far more depth than any normal person, and she made eye contact, and she had decent fashion taste so totally not blind, right?

Kinda true, she could sketch like she had at least two years more experience than she did and she knew her colors, she could tell if someone was wearing a green turtle neck or a black one. She just _saw_ it, and she determined it was all in her mind, but who cares! Darkness was _way_ to dull for her taste.

When she started to notice the colors become fainter, dimmer, she started to panic, she couldn't lose all her sight, granted she imagined it all but no way! So when there was an ad on TV for a child physic she couldn't pass it up.

When they reached the show Mabel pretended to aww with everyone else even though she couldn't see the apparently adorable moment, even with the descriptions Dipper was providing (large, very stupid white hair on top of his head, short and fat) it never quite made up for a lack of sight, especially when all she could imagine was an old fat dude. By the end of the show she was less than impressed even though she didn't show it, t might have been actual magic but for the most part it seemed to mainly be observance, I mean, come on! 'Something tells me your name's Mabel' when she had personally made the sweater she was wearing that had her name on it! Not to mention she felt like a thousand eyes were watching her the whole time, creepy!

When the bell rang the next day and she heard the high pitched voice she mentally groaned. Te little creep was saying something, she would try being nicer but for all she knew he had followed her here, creepy cray cray stalkers were not people she was generally nice too.

"...I just couldn't get your laugh out of my head."

"Oh, this one?" she intentionally made it extra obnoxious, there was no way he had heard her laugh if he hadn't at least done some stalking, she had only laughed around Dipper, not cool, at all.

"That's the one!" he said, it apparently had the opposite effect on him, could the creep not take a hint.

The creep then invited her to hang out, she would have said no but she couldn't resist the words make over.

The next thing she knew the creep was on a boat ride with her and set off fire works, Dipper had tried to explain what they looked like to her but being blind, they sucked. She was like a dog, she wanted to run and hide under something when they were set off.

She managed to convince Dipper to deal with Gideon but pretty soon he was missing and it was her fault, she ran towards the old warehouse on the cliff.

She hadn't even been meaning to grab his tie or 'amulet', she was aiming for what she thought was his chest to hopefully punch.

Dipper and Gideon were both screaming, the creep she wasn't to fond of the idea of saving him but she was Mabel Pines! Even a blind person could grasp the meaning of a cliff, big scary drop off, not like 'oh, woops, I accidentally missed a step on the stairs and fell' but more like 'hot Belgian waffles I'm falling and I'm about to die and ohmygosh I'm hyperventilating.' yeah, scary. But it was _Dipper_ , he had gotten her out of a few tough spots and what twin would she be if not loyal? summoning her courage she stepped off the edge and grasped Gideon's tie, _If there was any better time to learn a bit of magic then I piety whoever is in it._ it turned out magic was even easier than petting a kitten, the day was SAVED! _For today I am a goddess of pure awesome._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a teaser for the series, the first one was figuring out how to write this and this is figuring out how the plot will work, also no nothing bad happens to Mabel. Mabel's kida like a sleeper agent but...okay, I've said to much. 
> 
> Actual summary of this chapter:  
> I start to write the PLOT! I know, so weird right? (up until this I pretty much made stuff with no plot.)

The pink demon had a plan, any old demon could see that Bill's plan revolved around the stupidity of humanity, the problem was that when their minds were combined they were a pretty devastating force of knowledge and power.

Thus began her back up plan, get a human vessel.

Weaken a human over the years so that they would be ripe for the picking when she needed.

It was far too easy.

Make a little girl lose her vision, granted some of it stayed but that could easily be killed over the years, to sweeten the deal she was a member of the zodiac. Good old Sixer thought Bill was the brains of the operation. Ha! Bill was a bored toddler, no self respecting demon would plan for centuries only to underestimate their enemies.

Soon the little girl would be ready to become a monster, the demon watched her. She kinda had to admire her optimism, pretty much everyone had forgotten she was blind but she still had the ability to go through life pretending to read what the teacher wrote and taking notes in class, that took spirit.

Soon it would be time to get her shooting star and bring her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember, TheRealityisanIllusiontheUniverseisaHologramBuyGold, BYYYYYEEEEE!!!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending, I couldn't think of anything, also sorry for the delay, I was waiting for three days to try and figure out how to write it. Thank you! :)


End file.
